


Mary Melody

by Marytana



Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Atoneing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, On the Run, Self-Discovery, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marytana/pseuds/Marytana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary sets out to fulfill her dire need of a vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Melody

_I've got this thing about you now_

_I tried to understand_

_so baby let me show you how_

_you changed my life the day you showed up at my door_

_I've got this notion in my head_

_if I go forward then I jump back again into my routine of misery_

_I try harder just to get along today_

_can't see things through_

_got just one chance left_

_and I'm barely hanging on_

_what can I do?_

***

Everyone was asleep. Mary knew this was her cue to get ready.

Sweetie sang softly from the perch in her cage like most songbirds would as Mary gathered her things and stuffed them into her suitcase

"Who would have thought? You made Fifi nearly lose all her riches, you lost almost all your friends when they found out, and now you're living in a decaying boarding house with the "stars" who have had their feelings hurt and reputations ruined because of you for a year. Was it worth it?"

No reply came. Then there was a loud banging on the door. Mary's stiffened up in shock. Who could be up at this hour? Not that it really mattered, she was planning to make her escape through the window anyways.

She explained to whoever it might have been on the other side of the door. "Nothing serious. I just need a vacation."

Mary could hear a frustrated groan on the other side of the door. Then she heard the voice of a pink bunny. "Last time you said that..."

Buster and Babs then heard the sound of breaking glass.

***

Living on the first floor was a godsend.

Mary cringed after noticing the broken glass embedded in her punching arm. She was the only toon she knew who bled blood instead of...whatever it was normal toons had inside them. It would have been a lot worse if she was on a higher floor  

She put her suitcase down and silently reflected on life up until this moment while picking the glass out of her skin. She had been blaming the wrong people for her bit player status and convincing her fellow bit players to do so as well, worst of all she thought that she had been doing the right thing all along and her actions were hurting no one. Up until Buster and Babs came forward and stood up for themselves and everyone else who was affected.

"Hey, Mary," Mary looked and saw Sweetie on her shoulder. "Where are you going, exactly?"

"Anywhere I want to go."

Mary shooed Sweetie away and started her track to wherever she wanted to go. A few steps later and Sweetie was on her shoulder again

"Can I go with you? I mean, I guess we're still friends even after the...incident."

"Of course."

Mary continued walking. The events of the past few months had most defiantly changed her for the better. It was stressful, and if this vacation didn't make it go away, nothing would.

 


End file.
